youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thailog/Greg's YJ Update (June)
Greg Weisman's latest Young Justice update: We're going into hiatus for the time being, and since it's been a bit of a while since my last update... SEASON ONE of YOUNG JUSTICE has all aired, but starting this Saturday and Sunday we'll be airing some reruns, including 119, "Misplaced" as part of Cartoon Network's DC Nation block. Check local listings or cable guides for times. If you jumped aboard with Invasion, and haven't seen these Season One episodes, you'll want to check them out. It's good stuff, I promise. SEASON TWO of YOUNG JUSTICE: INVASION *Episodes 201-207 have all aired. (How was "Depths" for a pre-hiatus cliffhanger? Not too shabby, huh?) *Episodes 208-210 are in the can. *Episode 211 has been edited and spotted for music and sound effects. *Episode 212 is being edited. *Episodes 213-218 are all overseas being animated. *Episodes 219-220 are also overseas being animated, but we have a few more color models here in Burbank left to complete and approve. YOUNG JUSTICE COMIC BOOK *Issues 0-16 are all on the stands, available at comic book stores or online. *Issue 17 is done. I've already received my comp copies, and if you want a sneak peak this weekend, stop by my signing at Denver Comic Con. (More on this below.) *Issue 18 is being inked. *Issue 19 is being pencilled. *THEN, starting with Issue 20, the book changes titles to YOUNG JUSTICE: INVASION. *Issues 20-25 are a big story: a six issue mini-series within the series. About 95% of the content is split between December 1st of Season One and five years later on December 1st, JUST before the start of Season Two. *Issue 20 is scripted and ready for pencilling. *Issue 21 is being scripted now. *Issue 22-25 are all loosely plotted. this has required some adjustments. The original plan was to finish all the stories set DURING Season One before rebranding the book. But TPTB at DC understandably decided that since the television show has already been rebranded, we shouldn't wait that long to rebrand the comic. And given that, I wanted to launch the rebranding with a BIG story that featured all - or nearly all - of the Team. So the [[Green Arrow], Black Canary, Artemis, Red Arrow story (set after episode 114), I originally had planned as a two-parter for issues 20-21 will have to wait. Given enough issues (keep buying those books people!), we'll get to everything eventually - including that Arrow-Family story. The new structure will use our timestamps to allow us to bounce back and forth (even within a single issue) from Season One to Season Two to the gap between seasons and BEYOND...] Frankly, I think it's going to be VERY exciting. And given that the show is currently in reruns, there's just no better way for a hardcore YJ fan to get his or her new canon YJ fix. So if you don't have it already, go grab issue 16 (available now), which features THREE TALES in one book: mentor/protegee stuff that I think really shows a contrast between the styles of Green Arrow, Flash and Batman, not to mention Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin - while as always filling in a gap between episodes. All canon. All in continuity with the show. 16 ends with a cliffhanger, featuring Mammoth, Shimmer AND KOBRA! So that should lead your right into issue 17 (available very soon) which concludes that two-parter. DENVER COMIC CON I'm leaving (ridiculously early) Friday morning for Denver to attend the first annual Denver Comic Con. This thing has a TON of great, amazing guests. (Check it all out here: http://www.denvercomiccon.com/ .) I'm probably the least interesting guy there. But I am going to be quite busy moderating a bunch of panels Saturday and Sunday... SATURDAY, JUNE 16 *11:30 MDT - Spectacular Spider-Man and Gargoyles Cartoon Development *13:30 MDT - Cartoon Voices, w/Khary ("Kaldur'ahm") Payton, Mark Ryan, Tom Kane and Billy West *16:00 MDT - Greg Weisman Spotlight *17:00 MDT - Greg Weisman signing *18:30 MDT - Adapting Licensed Properties to Comics & Animation w/Matt McLean, Karl Krumpholz and Terry Schayes SUNDAY, JUNE 17 *10:00 MDT - Character Design and Drawing w/Greg Guler *11:00 MDT - Creating for Disney and Cartoon Network w/Greg Guler, Steven Seagle and Chris Oatley *13:00 MDT - Adapting Comics to Television and Vice Versa w/Steven Seagle *14:00 MDT - Young Justice w/Khary ("Aqualad") Payton ASK GREG *Since the show has gone into hiatus - and since I'm over 1200 questions behind here - we will shortly be putting the ASK GREG asking question function on its own hiatus for a while. We may open it BRIEFLY every time a new issue of the comic comes out this summer and/or around San Diego ComicCon. But for the most part, we'll be closed to new questions and comments until the series comes back with new episodes. (And, no, I don't yet know when that will be. That's up to Cartoon Network.) *I know I haven't answered much recently, but we've just been swamped with post-production and all the fast reworking of the comic book that we had to do. (Plus I've been freelancing a few scripts for some friends over at... well, better not say just yet.) *Also, I'm more or less going straight from Denver to Ashland, Oregon to enjoy the Oregon Shakespeare Festival with my family. And I'm NOT bringing a computer. (And I don't own a smartphone.) So don't expect any new answers from me for another couple weeks. But I will get to your questions and comments eventually. I always do. Whew. I think that covers everything! Source